


Wings

by elletromil



Series: Snapshots of another life [13]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon!Harry, Ficlet, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, bird!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: After everything Harry has done for him, Eggsy wanted to return the favor. The only problem is that the only thing he can think of is grooming and for dragons, that's an activity reserved for mates.





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paxdracona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxdracona/gifts).



> Based on paxdracona [fabulous artwork](http://paxdracona.tumblr.com/post/180666847795/i-dont-know-the-snippet-that-unfolded-in-my)

Eggsy really should be asleep because it’s terribly late and they’ve got a busy day tomorrow, but sleep is evading him completely. And it’s all Harry’s fault.

He had just wanted to be considerate to his companion when he had asked about what was the kind of grooming a dragon required. For most birds, it’s a rather communal affair, even if one could make-do by themselves easily if need be.

And after everything Harry has done for him in the last month, it had seemed like an easy way to return the favor.

Except that, of  _bloody_  course, apparently grooming for dragons is something reserved to  _mates_. And while Harry had understood Eggsy wasn’t proposing him, it hadn’t stopped him from teasing him mercilessly until they had both retired for the evening to their own room.

But the thing is, even if Eggsy hadn’t meant it to be a proposition of some sort, he wouldn’t have objected to it either. Would have to be an absolute idiot not to desire Harry in some way.

It’s just that Harry will never want him back. Sure he hasn’t exactly said no to the grooming thing, but he has been very clear that it’s only a mate thing. That no self-respecting dragon will ever let anyone else near their wings.

And now Eggsy practically  _aches_ to touch him.

Not that anyone can blame him. His wings seem so  _soft_! But he’ll never find out if they are as soft as he thinks they are because Harry will never even consider him as a potential mate.

He had practically laughed at the idea that Eggsy would want him earlier. As if he didn’t know that Eggsy was completely gone on him and-

Oh. Dear. Lord.

Eggsy is a fucking idiot and so is Harry.

Before he realises what he is doing, he flings Harry’s door open and nearly crash into the bed.

It’s a good thing that after a month of living together Harry has gotten used to his somewhat crazed antics, because he just turns his head to stare at him sleepily instead of trying to bite his head off in an attempt to defend his territory.

“Eggsy? What’s the matter?”

“I want to groom you.” He could very well hit himself for not thinking more about what he would say before saying  _this_ , but it’s kind of too late now. “I mean, if you  _want_  me to. Not, because  _you_  want it though. Or rather yes. But because  _I_  want that too.”

Harry blinks at him slowly, rather dumbfounded before he makes sense of what Eggsy is attempting to tell him.

“Well, dear boy, don’t let me stop you.” He settles more comfortably on his belly and brings up his wings lazily. He looks very regal and Eggsy cannot believe he is allowed to  _touch_  for real.

Before Harry can change his mind, he straddles his back and reaches out for the wings with gentle fingers. The tiny scales are so soft, softer than anything he’s ever touched before and if he hadn’t been so forward already, he thinks he would ask Harry if he can rub himself all over them. But that will be for another night.

“Shall I return the favor?” Harry asks after Eggsy finally lets go and settles on the mattress next to him.

He shakes his head, trusting Harry to feel the movement in the dark and instead reach for one of his arm so that he can wrap it around his waist. Harry accommodates him without complaining, a wing coming down to cover them both.

“Tomorrow. I’m knackered now.”

“Of course.”

He feels lips pressing lightly against his cheek and he sighs contentedly as he snuggles even closer to Harry.

And when his fingers sinks into the feathers of his wings, it only makes him smile as he loses his battle against sleep.


End file.
